


A Modest Proposal

by popatochisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healthy Relationships, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Marriage Proposal, big papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp
Summary: Something's up with Papyrus and you're going to figure out what.





	A Modest Proposal

Something was up.

You could tell by the way Papyrus was fidgeting—straightening the silverware every thirty-six seconds exactly, thoughtfully tapping his spindly phalanges against his braces, refusing to turn his skull to face you all the way…

You were starting to get concerned, actually.

“Papy, is everything alright?”

Papyrus freezes in place before laughing hesitantly. “Nyeh-Heh-Heh…Wh-Why On Earth Would You Assume Anything Was Wrong…?”

You raise your eyebrow at him. “Well, for one thing, you haven’t even touched your food.”

It was  _beyond_  unusual for your boyfriend to just straight up ignore a full plate—unusual for  _any_  monster when they’d all survived a famine of devastating proportions, but  _especially_  for Papyrus who so prided himself on his culinary skill.

For him to go to the trouble of cooking for you after a grueling double-shift at the hospital and then not even  _eat_  it?

Something  _had_  to be up.

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” you ask gently. “You can tell me.”

Papyrus sighs across from you, his whole body sagging dramatically. “I Know,” he says. “I  _Know_ … You Are The Most Intuitive, Supportive, And Wonderful Human A Skeleton Could Ask For! I Wanted To Do This For You The Right Way, But I…I’m Afraid My Non-Existent Nerves Are Getting The Better Of Me.”

You’d known for a long time that Papyrus struggled with anxiety, unsurprising after the kinds of things he’d lived through. He was treating it well, with both medication and therapy, and the remainder he covered with his boastful, bombastic personality but an episode or two still slipped through from time to time.

This…didn’t  _look_  like an anxiety attack, though, and you’re not really sure what’s going on.

Still, you do know what you should say, as his ‘intuitive and supportive’ datemate. “Papyrus…you don’t have to be nervous.” You smile reassuringly. “I love you.”

That wins you a smile in return. “I Love You, Too,” he promises. “That’s Why…That’s Why…”

Your eyebrows shoot up as Papyrus stands from the table with a deep breath, coming to tower over you with his monstrous height.

It doesn’t last: he drops down on one knee in short order, presenting you with a shiny silver ring in a velvet box.

“That’s Why I Want To Marry You,” he says. “More Than  _Anything_.”

You’re too stunned to reply for a long, long moment.

It’s only when Papyrus questioningly says your name, sweat starting to bead along his skull, that you remember he needs to hear your answer out loud.

“Yes!” you exclaim, throwing your arms around him and nearly tackling him to the floor. “Me, too,  _yes_ , I want to marry you, too!”

Papyrus sighs in relief, laughing as he scoops you up against him into a hug with ease. “Wowie, You’re A Master Of Suspense!”

“Pfft, like I’d have ever said no? To  _you_?” You scoff at the very thought.

He narrows his eye-sockets at you.

“Are You Angling For A Compliment Battle?” he asks, settling you back in your chair. “Be Warned! You’ll Most Likely Win, Because! You’re Incredibly Intelligent And Attractive And I’m  _Very_ Inclined To Go Easy On You!”

And so it begins.

“That’s the only way I’d have a chance against you,” you say as he retakes his own seat across from you. “You have the most creative compliments, I’ve never met  _anybody_ as clever and sweet as you are.”

“Nyeh-Heh-Heh,  _Au Contraire_ , Dearest Human…!”

You spend the rest of the evening trading affectionate, flattering volleys with your fiancé over dinner.

… _…Fiancé_.

You  _really_  love the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some drabbles of mine separately just because! Originally from my collection, Bag of Bones, where this and the rest of my drabbles so far can be found.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
